All of Minh's OCs
because tabbers are boring and my OCs are so great they deserve a list of them in a page like this. List Current number count: 65 # Cyan Ball # Gramophone # Crystal # Gold Bar # Minh's Book # B # Fone # Oshawott # Frame # Saxofone # Fidget Spinner # Head Band # Newspaper # Everyone Ping # Name Tag # Emerald Play Button # Sapphire Play Button # Vo Anh Minh # Hourglass # Stink Bomb # GoAnimate Book # Flowah # Ticket # YouTube Play Button # Yoyle Fries # Gumball # Yellow Fanny # Goggles # Firework # 30th OC # Simplistic Coiny # Package # Novel Book # Abstract Art # Cyan Coiny # Guillotine # Key # Very Long Green Stick # Monitor # Family Reunion Picture # Red Marker # Cement Juice # Orangey Bracelety # Drumstick # 5 Gum # Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞ # Bacon # iPoke # Tombstone # UOYJGB Card # Tongue # Mansion # Calculator # Red Glass Pane # Blue Glass Pane # Terrible Oshawott Meme # Time Bomb # Dynamite # Mintendo DS # Minty Bubble # Voting Button # Oct # Pent # Rect # Tri # Scepter # O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡ Images Cyan balle.png|Cyan Ball Gramophone.png|Gramophone Crystal weed 1.png|Crystal Gold Bar new.png|Gold Bar Ur boi minh v3.png|Minh's Book B.png|B Fone 2 .png|Fone Oshawott.png|Oshawott Frame m.png|Frame Saxofone j.png|Saxofone fs.png|Fidget Spinner Head Band.png|Head Band Newspaperpose.png|Newspaper Everyone Ping pose.png|Everyone Ping Name Tag pose.png|Name Tag Emerald Play Button pose.png|Emerald Play Button Emerald Play Button but its Sapphire pose.png|Sapphire Play Button Minh.png|Vo Anh Minh OP 12.png|Hourglass OP 10.png|Stink Bomb Goanimate book pose.png|GoAnimate Book OP 9.png|Flowah Ticket pose.png|Ticket Youtube play button pose.png|YouTube Play Button Yoyle Fries .png|Yoyle Fries Gumballe.png|Gumball Yellow Fanny.png|Yellow Fanny Goggles pose.png|Goggles Firework POSE.png|Firework 30th oc pose.png|30th OC Simplistic coiny pose.png|Simplistic Coiny Package pose.png|Package Book story pose.png|Novel Book Art.png|Abstract Art cyan coiny pose.png|Cyan Coiny Gullotine pose.png|Guillotine Key pose .png|Key Vlgs pose.png|Very Long Green Stick Monitor pose.png|Monitor 40th oc pose.png|Family Reunion Picture Red markerrr.png|Red Marker Cement juice pose.png|Cement Juice Orange bracelety.png|Orangey Bracelety Drumstick pose .png|Drumstick 5 gum pose.png|5 Gum Iihs pose.png|Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞ Bacon pose.png|Bacon IPoke pose.png|iPoke Tombstone pose.png|Tombstone UOYJGB card pose.png|UOYJGB Card Tongue pose.png|Tongue Mansion pose.png|Mansion Calculator pose.png|Calculator Glass pane red pose.png|Red Glass Pane Glass pane blue pose.png|Blue Glass Pane Terrible oshawott meme pose.png|Terrible Oshawott Meme Time Bomb pose.png|Time Bomb Dynamite pose .png|Dynamite Mintendo DS pose.png|Mintendo DS Minty bubble.png|Minty Bubble Voting button pose.png|Voting Button Oct Pose.png|Oct Pent pose.png|Pent Rect pose.png|Rect Tri pose.png|Tri Scepter pose.png|Scepter Owitp hater sign pose.png|O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡ Facts about these OCs. *Cyan Ball used to be limbless, but was changed. *Gramophone's body is recreated by Tophatperson in HTC. *Crystal has her own object show, Crystal News. *The last OC that Minh drew in MS Paint before moving to Powerpoint is Gold Bar. *There are 7 different versions of Minh's Book. *B is the first OC Minh made in a long time after making Minh's Book. *Fone is a parody of MePhone 4. *The best joke OC Minh created is Oshawott. *Frame's body is made using the "Wire Frame" 3D option in Powerpoint. *Saxofone is misspelled as Saxophone by many people. The reason Minh named him Saxofone is because he wants his characters to be unique. *Minh's most viewed OC page is Fidget Spinner. *Head Band's body is created by HoodieJoe. *It took Minh 20 minutes to write the whole article in Newspaper's body, the bottom half of the page is filled with "Minh is an Oshawott". *Everyone Ping is inspired by idiots on Discord everyone-pinging people for no reasons. *Name Tag's body is created by TennisBallFan. *Emerald Play Button and Sapphire Play Button are twins. *Sapphire Play Button and Emerald Play Button are twins. *Vo Anh Minh is inspired by people on this wikia creating pages about themselves with their face included. *Hourglass is a co-host in Object Power and considered by Minh to be the best character body he created on Powerpoint. *Stink Bomb's body is made when someone on Discord asked Minh to make a random stink bomb. *To express Minh's hatred on GoAnimate, he created GoAnimate Book as an insult to it. *Flowah is a recreate of Flower with a green stem. *The most simple OC Minh created with Powerpoint is Ticket, with only 2 autoshapes, a plague and a rectangle. *YouTube Play Button is used as a fusion to create Emerald Play Button and Sapphire Play Button. *Yoyle Fries, claimed by Minh, is made from Grotatoes with Yoyle soil. *Gumball is sadistic due to Minh feeling nostalgic at that time. *Yellow Fanny's body is stolen because Minh can't do recolor. *The OC that took Minh the most time to make is Goggles. *Firework is Minh's first legless character. *30th OC is Minh's first unknown gender OC. *The 2nd BFDI character recreated by Minh is Coiny, which is recreated into Simplistic Coiny. *Minh's first clumsy OC is Package. *Novel Book is based of Minh's favorite novel, Sans Famille. *The only OC made in MS Paint that Minh used is Abstract Art. *Cyan Coiny is Minh's 7th OC ever. *Guillotine is Minh's first killer OC. *Key's personality used to be an explosive guy, but was changed. *Very Long Green Stick is the longest character ever. *Monitor is made with a Powerpoint Clipart. *The biggest project Minh had done is creating the body for Family Reunion Picture. *Red Marker is the 1st member and the leader of The Recolor Trio. *Cement Juice is the 2nd member and the brain of The Recolor Trio. *Orangey Bracelety is the 3rd member and the brawn of The Recolor Trio. *Drumstick used to be female, but this is now changed. *5 Gum is a chef. *Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞ is inspired by Undhee/U4Again. *Bacon's body is created by TennisBallFan. *iPoke is Minh's most annoying OC. *Tombstone is actually made a long time ago, Minh just feels lazy to make his pose. *UOYJGB Sign is a comedian. *Minh's most gross OC is Tongue. *If Oshawott doesn't count, then Mansion is Minh's largest OC. *Calculator is the smartest OC by Minh. *Red Glass Pane is Blue Glass Pane's elder brother. *Blue Glass Pane is Red Glass Pane's younger brother. *Terrible Oshawott Meme is hated by everyone because of how stupid she is. *Time Bomb is co-owned by AllMightyAmmolite. *Dynamite is an arsonist and a bomber. *There's an easter egg on Mintendo DS' body. If you look closely, you can see that the Δ button is replaced with the Illuminati. *Minty Bubble's personaility is based from Marshmallow. *Voting Button's antenna can caught fire easily. *Oct is in The Shape Squad. *Pent is in The Shape Squad. *Rect is in The Shape Squad. *Tri is in The Shape Squad. *Scepter is Minh's first OC to be seen wearing something in their pose. *O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡ is made with hate and vengeful. Minh's OC Voting Tournament's Contestants Gramophone.png|Gramophone Ur boi minh v3.png|Minh's Book Oshawott.png|Oshawott fs.png|Fidget Spinner Name Tag pose.png|Name Tag OP 12.png|Hourglass Flower remake.png|Flowah Yoyle Fries .png|Yoyle Fries Goggles pose.png|Goggles (Minh)|Goggles 30th oc pose.png|30th OC Book story pose.png|Novel Book Gullotine pose.png|Guillotine 5 gum pose.png|5 Gum Calculator pose.png|Calculator Time Bomb pose.png|Time Bomb Mintendo DS pose.png|Mintendo DS Category:OCs Category:Lists